conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Leopard
Killer Leopard's are one of the armored vehicles used by the minigunman's army in their conquest campaigns. The main characteristic of them is their ability to climb vertical steps, such as giant trees. This ability and their imposing size and armament, has make them one of the pillars of the army in the conquest of the forest land and some fortifications. There have been several versions (each time more improved) of the killer leopards ''adapting to different situations and times. "Red" Leopard One of the most recent versions of the ''killer. ''It was recently developedWhen we say develop we talk of the main engineers behind the minigunman's growing technological innovations and add-ons to their army. Whether they are actual minigunman, some creepy mastermind or the Colossi himself it remains unknown. to meet the special requirements caused by the still-resisting giant trees near their western border. This version is not only bigger, but also packs a bigger punch with their improved weapon systems and protection against enemy weaponry. Of course, this also means that requires more energy to operate. Appearance It maintains the basic shapes of the previous ''killer leopards: a big feline mouth opened to reveal the main cannon. In this case the feline's head is painted as a red leopard, similar to a puma in color. The same applies to the rest of the body, although it is usually covered with pine leaves for better camouflage. Inside the feline's head is the command center, where the captain of the killer conducts the movement and main functioning of the machine. The CC connects through a small pipe to the leopard's main entrance in the top. The circular hatchet is guarded by the supportive-fire minigunman who conducts two heavy machine-gunsInstant-death type. to provide back-up and protect the vehicle when attacked by the flanks. Beneath him, in a separate pipe (that connects near the tail) the main gunner finds his seat, where he is in charge of charging the main cannon with large eggs. At his sides, attached to the wall and the floor, lies three other minigunmans who provide their vital force to make the machine work. Finally, at the rear end, the pipeline ascends vertically about 2.5 meters above the ground where the turret gunner lies and provides direct fire with his own heavy-machine gun. At the bottom of the machine, lies the minigunman-powered muscle of the vehicle, in this case also equipped with claws strong enough to grab themselves to the thick crust of the big trees. Use This killer leopard ''was mostly used to suffocate the rebellious hotbeds in the big trees of Kallfulikan and Avellaneda. The red sap of these trees allows for a better camouflage of the red leopard. Their heavy armament was also very useful in the siege of Metropoli, to create breeches in the thick concrete walls (and also to climb them). Inspiration The ''killer leopard was not only based in the feline species from whom it takes it's name but also from the real life Leopard 2 tanks. More specifically, the "red" leopard was based in the Leopard 2 A6 version of the tank. Notes Category:Fall of the Colossus